Naruto:Fall For You
by Dragon Master Deviln Fox
Summary: Only the readers can say if its sad or not but i'm saying this now as part of emotional pain.


As the rain begins to fall the tears of the Leaf village shinobi can't be hidden by lowered heads as the casket of Hinata Hyuga passes by. The entire village watched as her casket was carried down the street by a few medical ninja and naruto himself. Naruto looks around and see's everyone crying and praying for a miracle to happen but as a good ninja knows, praying just makes things harder to handle at this point. He can only think about his time with hinata and how the memories were destroyed while on their last mission to the Akatsuki's hideout where hinata was jumped by Tobi and Deidara. There wasn't much she could do as they overpowered her until finally they both ran two swords into her chest and twisting the life out of her as naruto watched in terror. Naruto tries not to cry as the memory burned though his head as they neared the burial site of fallen ninja. As naruto struggles to keep his emotions in check as he hears a sad but kindly song playing in his head. As they entered and set the casket down one of the medical ninja asks naruto to sing a spiritual farewell for hinata so her soul will pass on peacefully. Naruto accepts the offer and walks up toward the gate shrine where everyone stood. He looks around at everyone and their tears and the sad somber beat from before breaks out from him and the happy memories of him and hinata flow out and he begins singing…

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

As he sang the whole village began to move to the beat that the ritual sages drummed out to back naruto up. Their faces rose toward the sky as the sun slowly peeked out as the rain still poured down on them. The rest of his fellow ninja joined in behind him to keep the memory of hinata alive as a reminder of who they all lost including naruto himself who had to keep a steady tone so he doesn't mess thing up.

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

Everyone knew that Naruto and Hinata was an item as they would always see them running though the village together from time to time. Even when on missions they would have each other's back when the times seemed tough. Including during the chunin exams final as they were put up against each other in battle to see if a lover will is as strong as his skills but in the end as they were tired and beaten, Naruto still found the will to get down on one knee and popped the question to hinata to marry him and of course she said yes. All of the memories pass though one another with tears steady running down their faces.

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start

Oh

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

The sun begins to shine through the clouds and the rain slowly leaves the village as they sing all together with naruto but as they continued within the chorus no know noticed the spirits rising from their resting places. As the song becomes more intense with feeling more and more of ninja's of times past float to the heavens with each passing beat. Naruto throws his hands up into the air as the spirits fly pass him and add a little bit of a background to the song until the one spirit that did stay behind was Hinata who came in close to naruto as he opened his eyes to see her. The village continued to sing. Hinata speaks to him with soft words and she says, "I Love you" as she begins to slowly be pulled by the heavens. Naruto hangs on to her hand and says back "I love you too" as their hands slip away from each other and tears begin to fall from his face as he finishes the song with chorus as Hinata reaches the skies and naruto sings the final versus to his lost lover

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

(Naruto/Hinata)…*I love you*


End file.
